(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An image including for example a document, a figure, or a picture, and furthermore a texture serving as a background image is edited by an image editing apparatus, such as a computer, the resulting image data generated by the editing is transmitted to a device having an image print function such as a printer, and an image based on the image data is printed out on a paper sheet.
Here, the data size of texture data having a resolution aesthetically sufficient for printing out, on a paper sheet, an image based on the texture data is large, and use of such texture data in an editing operation may cause inconveniences such as a slow operation of the image editing apparatus.